Ancient Aliens: The Motion Picture
Ancient Aliens: The Motion Picture (onscreen title: Ancient Aliens) is a 2014 American supernatural drama horror nonfiction science fiction film based on History Channel's TV series bestseller smash hits, Ancient Aliens, it's was starring the main characters Vic Mignogna as David Burners (leader, the main protagonist), his led by David, has boss fight Andrew Garfield as Tommy Cruise (leader, the main antagonist), his left or right in killer himself has boss friend dying. It's was also starring Janet Waldo as Jane Crush, Steve Martin as Burt Finnegan, Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Stevens, Kate Higgins as Annie West, Jaret Reddick (of Bowling for Soup fame) as David Brooks and Marty Wright as Andy Wolf at Ages 11. Whereas its was co-starring Might and Magic game designers Jon Van Caneghem as Dr. Hank Davidson, John Cleese as President Martin Shooter, Jane Hawks as Amy Slider at Ages 10 and Blizzard Entertainment founders Michael Morhaime as Mr. David Larsen. The about story was book of chapters in the narrator (voiced by Robert Clotworthy from StarCraft), was original scored by Jerome Lowenthal, it's was directed by Rich Browning, was released by Thompson Entertainment and produced by Marty Holmes (with the participation of IBM), was distributed by Universal Studios, was released on October 19, 2014, and then is full-length on 157:43 minutes, has also filmed in San Francisco, as filming making of video and behind the scene was start began in Oct 1, 2014, and ended on Oct 16, 2014. The poster are photographed by Marty Howards, the also text by Jack Greene, also from illustrated by James Hewson, and artwork by Dave Wong. Plot On the prologue, the aliens is born, was creatures in lost world, there's mean no other human giants, the name was a like chick broom, the voice of Robert Clotworthy as a narrative, the prologues narrator speech are: "Seven months later, the earth seeds in longest back, alien and spaceship are began in loosing, defended by the persons of army human, in Ancient West, a ruined largest islands, into the volcanoes and surrounded by all killer, all gone his death ten lives, our name is magician and dead sauces in all down, these not other, there's no ordinary speed and flying." Book One: The Name Into Before Earth The films opens with May 4, 2013 in Dogpatch in-house main room, the main protagonist, was bedroom sleeping naps to home, has wake out in the morning at 5:00-am David Burners (led by Vic Mignogna), has mean in Andy Wolf at Ages 11 (Marty Wright) and Amy Slider at Ages 10 (Jane Hawks), his two kid name, David Burners at ages 45 years old, his also school college in breakfast morning into David Burners waved to gone, saying waved goodbye from Andy to Amy. The main antagonist, Tommy Cruise (led by Andrew Garfield), his secret former soldier heroin, Tommy Cruise is ages 54 years old, has young brotherhood killer death in radio footage of WNBC cars going back to David Burners, has school fantasy in University of San Francisco, has Teacher (Nathan Powders) and back to the began life, has back to parts of human, his good lucky in Receptionist (Ann Manley) and Students (John Holmes). In their 7:00-pm, the party is over now on dying kills, the next party in all two teenage boys and girls, his two teachers labs Jane Crush (Janet Waldo) and Burt Finnegan (Steve Martin), his Burt at Ages 32 and Jane at Ages 23, his good boy and girl or bad task death in two operators Dave Stevens (Yuri Lowenthal) and Annie West (Kate Higgins), his new began David Brooks (Jaret Reddick). Book Two: Suffering with the Dancing In school at 10:30-am, seen of life such as Dr. Hank M. Davidson (Jon Van Caneghem) and his two kid, has living tomorrow ocean for David Burners and Jane Crush, has new began walks into the parks and recreation, has laboratories in new beginner, suffer the children with two kids, has kid fight boom earth signed by ended. Meanwhile, stone's been rolled away from home, death hour in Dave and Annie going home, his job in San Francisco City Hall presidents Martin Shooter (John Cleese) and handle good handle David Burners, has good believe in talks scent, life in science of alien, has killing home, but from home to home, his Cop #1 (Dave Bones) and Cop #2 (Danny Kennedy), second cops said, "You are under arrest, being alone alien and dead!", his also killing home. In the house of police parts of body and heavy muscle, mean seen enough of human and animal house, has new home in dying, has also Burt Finnegan compositions of graphical, San Francisco Police Department new began has main leaders, in their Police Chief Tommy Mask (John Monkeys) has dying in Dave Stevens and Annie West. His back beyond to the ended ever, targeting in the shooting kills about alien, has alien hidden project, has mean street introduction earth, has escape character from computer machine in space, the TV footage on CNN has food ruined island of the machine. Book Three: The Home Sunset of Life Dogpatch in-house student of Mr. David Larsen (Michael Morhaime) at 1:00-pm, has life brownies in food, eating brownies are Larsen has yummy, his seven goods of dreaming dying, has eight chaos controller, include are Red, Blue, Black, White, Green, Yellow, Purple and Pink has life in David Burners strikes home. Has life in conductors (Michael Tilson Thomas), has gone in San Francisco Symphony, has yes into the radio house station on WNBC, has new world into the symphony live hall two teens, Jane and Burt, has been from love Jane to kissing Burt, Jane and Burt into kissing. Book Four: The Lost Alien His name to life and death of mystery into David Burners, saying goodbye from San Francisco valley, and hello to Ancient West, a ruined largest island of masters universe, has spy into the secret agent alley events of tomcat killing silent house. Has job, to the home in named fictions, Dave Bones (Christopher McDonald), his back to nighttime in earth most like alien signed by lost. Has eight chaos controller areas from the phase of planet, the handle in killer world shift night, has trapped by Dave Bones, his loose epic back in time, has life in the spaceship cold golden life, has final bosses runs to David Burners fights antagonist Tommy Cruise and Dave Bones in evil ruined. Has two killing in Tommy and Dave is death alley, she tricks back to normal in San Francisco chronicle wheel, saying goodbye from Ancient West, and hello to San Francisco valleys, has trick David Larsen himself, don't look party ever moon, moon into the nighttime space at 7:30-pm. Ending In their 12:00-pm, sleeping with David Burners has back to the changes world, back into the time killing home of ruined island, his good not and being loves changes by the believe, space into returned home goes by longest, saying goodnight David Burners. The films ends with Dogpatch in house scent, has been with the narrator on losing kills, their star likes from generate and has dying wing of lonely, back to normal of David Burners, the ending narrator speech: "At the end of party, his nighttime into the spaceship, has ruined by aliens of earth, the alley but busting moves on silent, on the nightmare machine evil science another loose, and evil power, the world of ancient alien, the world, the line, and the ancient kingdom heroes, the alien is gone, ruined island back to normal on the killing silence and silent, the ancient hero, the ancient villain, and now is, ancient aliens." Cast Main Characters * Vic Mignogna as David Burners, the main lead protagonist like David Burners inspired by character Brigand and Mercenary from The Chaos Engine for Sega Mega Drive in Europe. * Andrew Garfield as Tommy Cruise the main lead antagonist, the fight two boss against machine. Minor Character * Janet Waldo as Jane Crush, the love home into teenage universities has former school teaching classmates. * Steve Martin as Burt Finnegan, Burt Finnegan has not inspired by Burt from The Return of the Living Dead (1985) by MGM. * Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Stevens, the two teenage school humor and sexually strange party times, into the death scent in flying. * Kate Higgins as Annie West, Dave's partners. * Jaret Reddick as David Brooks, Jane and Burt is two teenage homosexual or humorous. Recurring Character * Jon Van Caneghem as Dr. Hank Davidson, these in like Hank Davidson, he's come two parodies of country singer Hank Williams and actor Willard stars Bruce Davison. * John Cleese as President Martin Shooter, the president has two cops arrested by David Burners, his job on food mean machine. * Michael Morhaime as Mr. David Larsen, his toxic or chaos controller like The Toxic Avenger (1984). * Christopher McDonald as Dave Bones, has no one ever in fever death, has ruined largest island maps, Ancient of West, a tribute to Island of Han in film, Enter the Dragon (1973). Supporting Character * Michael Tilson Thomas as Orchestra Conductor, has handle with tricks into conductors. * Marty Wright as Andy Wolf at Ages 11 * Jane Hawks as Amy Slider at Ages 10 * John Monkeys as Police Chief Tommy Mask Other Character * Nathan Powders as Teacher * Ann Manley as Receptionist * John Holmes as Students * Dave Bones as Cop #1 * Danny Kennedy as Cop #2 * Dave Goose as Special Alien #1 * John Aldan as Special Alien #2 * Annie Most as Special Alien #3 * David Mann as Special Alien #4 * Johnny Holmes as Lead Alien #1 * David Watcher as Lead Alien #2 * Marc Conan as Alien #1 * Dave Seals as Alien #2 * James Mann as Alien #3 * Andy Shoot as Alien #4 * Dan Brooks as Alien #5 * James Pong as Alien #6 * Dave Find as Policeman #1 * Jackie Kingsley as Policeman #2 * Christopher W. MacKenzie as Laboratory #1 * Ann Wise as Laboratory #2 * David Fish as Laboratory #3 * Annie Maltin as Laboratory #4 * Danny Fish as Laboratory #5 Cameo Characters * Jude Cole as Additional Voice Talents (voice), the ending credits with roll scenes, post-self title albums. * Mike Pollock as Additional Voice Talents (voice), the voice of Doctor Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog. * Michael Bell as Additional Voice Talents (voice) * Tom Kalinske as Additional Voice Talents (voice), former SEGA employees. * Ulli Lommel as Additional Voice Talents (voice), director of The Boogeyman (1980). * Robert Clotworthy as Narrator (voice), the original History TV series, Ancient Aliens. Soundtrack All songs composed by Jerome Lowenthal. CD Release Disc One 1. "Main Title" 1:23 2. "Sunshine in the Mourns" 1:32 3. 45 Grave - "Partytime (University Party Version)" 2:37 from The Return of the Living Dead (1985) 4. "The Dreaming" 0:42 5. The Big O - "Monster Mash (Labs Theme)" (Bob Pickett and Leonard L. Capizzi) 1:16 from Return of the Living Dead: Part II (1988) 6. "Dangerous Warning" 3:33 7. "Out of Time" 4:08 8. "Awake of Warrior" 2:47 9. "The Call" 1:30 10. Richard Joseph - "Main Theme from The Chaos Engine" (R. Joseph) 2:14 11. "Wandering Hundred" 1:46 12. Michael Tilson Thomas (conductor) and San Francisco Symphony - "''An American Tail'' Overture" (James Horner) 2:57 Disc Two 1. Randy M. Jones - "Theme from Ancient Aliens" 1:02 2. Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer (Single Edition)" (Peter Gabriel) 4:58 3. "Ancient West" 2:32 4. "Unleashed, Werewolf and Werewolves" 4:10 5. "The Kidnapped Nightmare" 3:54 6. "Incredible Booster" 1:16 7. "Scoop" 0:33 8. Lalo Schifrin - "Theme from Enter the Dragon (Reprise)" (Lalo Schifrin) 1:08 9. "Welcome to the Living Death" 1:33 10. "These Secret Moon" 1:42 11. "The Final Boss: David Burners Fights Antagonist Dave Bones and Tommy Cruise" 3:55 12. "(Finale) There's Not Anymore" 2:42 13. "The Homecoming Sky (Ending)" 2:17 14. "Closing Credits" 4:58 15. Jefferson Airplane - "Somebody to Love (closing credits)" (Darby Slick) 3:02 ''Original Soundtrack from Ancient Aliens: The Motion Picture'' 1. 45 Grave - "Partytime (University Party Version)" 2:37 from The Return of the Living Dead (1985) 2. Jerome M. Lowenthal - "The Dreaming" (Jerome M. Lowenthal) 0:42 3. The Big O - "Monster Mash (Labs Theme)" (Bob Pickett and Leonard L. Capizzi) 1:17 from Return of the Living Dead: Part II (1988) 4. Richard Joseph - "Main Theme from The Chaos Engine" (R. Joseph) 2:14 5. Jerome M. Lowenthal - "Wandering Hundred" (Lowenthal) 1:46 6. Michael Tilson Thomas (conductor) and San Francisco Symphony - "''An American Tail'' Overture" (James Horner) 2:57 7. Randy M. Jones - "Theme from Ancient Aliens" 1:02 8. Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer (Single Edition)" (Peter Gabriel) 4:58 9. Jerome M. Lowenthal - "Ancient West" (Lowenthal) 2:32 10. Jerome M. Lowenthal - "Scoop" (Lowenthal) 0:33 11. Lalo Schifrin - "Theme from Enter the Dragon (Reprise)" (Lalo Schifrin) 1:08 12. Jefferson Airplane - "Somebody to Love (closing credits)" (Darby Slick) 3:02 ''The Original Score from Ancient Aliens: The Motion Picture'' 1. "Main Title" 1:23 2. "Sunshine in the Mourns" 1:32 3. "The Dreaming" 0:42 4. "Dangerous Warning" 3:33 5. "Out of Time" 4:08 6. "Awake of Warrior" 2:47 7. "The Call" 1:30 8. "Wandering Hundred" 1:46 9. "Ancient West" 2:32 10. "Unleashed, Werewolf and Werewolves" 4:10 11. "The Kidnapped Nightmare" 3:54 12. "Incredible Booster" 1:16 13. "Scoop" 0:33 14. "Welcome to the Living Death" 1:33 15. "These Secret Moon" 1:42 16. "The Final Boss: David Burners Fights Antagonist Dave Bones and Tommy Cruise" 3:55 17. "(Finale) There's Not Anymore" 2:42 18. "The Homecoming Sky (Ending)" 2:17 19. "Closing Credits" 4:58